projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Batavia
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:BataviaFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Anthem': Wilhelmus (Dutch) 'William' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Krafthoek |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|New Utrecht |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Dutch · English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|66.1% European 26.8% Asian 3.4% Native Marianan 3.8% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|45.5% No Religion 39.4% Christianity 7.7% Buddhism 5.0% Shinto 2.4% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Batavian Bataafse (Dutch) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Unitary parliamentary republic |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- President | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Edward Moriyama |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Branden Dykstra |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Prime Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mark Ollongren |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker of Parliament | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Danielle Hamilton |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Parliament |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Upper house | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Senate |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lower house | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives |- | style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|'Independence' from the Netherlands |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Japanese occupation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|12 August 1941 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Independence | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|27 October 1949 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Total area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |327,751 km² (67th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Land area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |289,404 km² (88.3%) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Water area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |38,347 km² (11.7%) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Population | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2018 estimate | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |25,897,248 (51st) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- 2015 census | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |25,428,590 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |79.0/km² (103rd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |GDP (PPP) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" | |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$964 billion (27th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |$37,224 (36th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Gini (2014) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |24.9 low · 16th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |HDI (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |0.915 very high · 19th |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Currency | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Batavian Dollar (BVD) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |UTC+9 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |- Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |UTC+10 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Date format | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |dd/mm/yyyy |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Drives on the | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |left |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Calling code | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |+78 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |Internet TLD | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left" |.bv |} Batavia (/bəˈteɪvɪə/), officially the Batavian Republic (Dutch: Bataafse Republiek), is a country constituting the eastern two-thirds of the Western Pacific island of Mariana. It shares a land border with Enderron to the west and a maritime border with the city-state of Kanashima to the northeast. The nation's capital is Krafthoek, while the largest city is New Utrecht.